icarly mini series
by Next generation writer gal
Summary: basically a mini series about ali from england when she meets the icarly crew. story is a lot better than the description trust me!


**ICARLY: IHAVE TO DATE A NERD.**

**Sam's POV**

Man, carly's exchange partner from England (pointless i know.) is ugly. She has thick glasses which are taped together, black plaited hair, thick black mascara, and pink lipstick. Plus she's all book smart, and always wears this stupid green kilt with a white blouse and a red blazer. I bet i could get Freddie to date her. That would be so funny to watch! But how was i going to do it? I had to think of a plan before school the next day...

"Hey fredwart!" i said as i walked up to him. Feeling pleased that after several hours of scheming i had finally thought of a bet. "What do you want Sam? And why are you smiling like you have a plan?"He said as he gave me a scared look. "Relax; i only want to make a simple bet." I said as i tried to keep a straight face. "i don't know... you can be kind of sneaky at times..." he said. "What's the bet?" "i have to stop insulting you for a week, and you have to stop talking technical for a week. And neither of us can tell anyone about our little bet." I said. "You couldn't do it last time we tried that. What do i get when... i mean if i win?" "If i win, you have to date lexis, carly's exchange. And if you win, i have to date that ugly new kid Frankie." I shuddered as i looked over to Frankie, and saw him slam his tie in a locker, then try to pull it out and falling on his face and breaking his glasses. He and lexis would be perfect for each other. "So, do we have a deal?" i held out my hand. "deal." He shook my hand. Why does my hand always get so sweaty when i talk to him?

**Freddie's POV**

O.K, i'll admit that this will be hard on me, but she couldn't handle it last time she tried to go a day without insulting me. This should be a breeze. I swear that carly was in on it. She said she had a surprise for me, so i followed her into her room. She then told me not to look, so i closed my eyes. "o.k., open them!" i did as i was told, and in front of me was a brand new laptop! It was so much better than my old one; this one practically does all of the work for me! "Thanks carly. I love it." I said, trying my best not to talk all technical about it. She screwed up her face. "You don't like it? It was all you could talk about yesterday." She said, making a disappointed face at me. "No, i love it. It's just..." "What? Normally you would have told me a bunch of stuff i really didn't care about by now, but you haven't." surely it didn't matter if i told carly. I mean, Sam wasn't here so she wouldn't find out. I told her about the bet.

**Sam's POV**

I decided to show up early for rehearsal to tease Freddie when i found something even better. I let myself in as usual and yelled carly's name. No answer, so i figured she was upstairs. I went upstairs just in time to hear Freddie tell carly about our little bet. "Aha!" i yelled, as he spun around and carly screamed. "i knew you couldn't take it! Now you know what you gotta do!" "Sam, i didn't lose the bet! I just told someone about it!" "That is losing! It is against the rules to tell anyone about the bet, so now you gotta date lexis!" carly looked at me with a hurt expression on her face. "My exchange partner?" she scowled at us. "Lexis is sweet and kind! You should want to date her! Just for that," she turned to Freddie. "You have to date her. And you!" she turned to me. "What did Freddie get if he won?" i paused. "i had to date Frankie..." i mumbled. "Then you two have to double date." My mouth dropped open. "But i won!" i yelled. "I don't care! You shouldn't have done that to sweet little lexis!" yelled carly as she slammed the door.

That night at 8:00

**FREDDIE'S POV**

I have to admit that i was surprised that Sam showed up. Even if she did only go because she wanted to see me suffer. A few moments later, Frankie showed up. I tried not to laugh at his nerd suit and huge glasses. His hair had been parted so neatly it made his head look square. Sam glared at me and whispered "wonder what your date looks like!" she smiled evilly and went to sit at the table.

A few moments later, a girl entered. It couldn't have been lexis, because this girl was like a supermodel. She had long brown hair to her waist, and was wearing a short black dress, that really brought out her stunning green eyes. Why was i here with someone else? She looked around, as if unable to see her date. Then she looked at me, and made her way over. "Freddie, hi!" she said as she hugged me. She had a British accent too. "So, where's our table?" she said looking around. I didn't want to say the next thing. "i'm kinda here with someone else..." i sighed. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "But you promised me yesterday! Who is she? What's her name?" she said. What was she talking about? "Errrm, her name's lexis." I said. She paused. "Freddie, you're here with _me,_ i'm lexis." She said, as she rooted through her purse for her glasses. She put them on, and held her hair up. "See?" she paused. "c'mon, let's go find us a table." She said, grabbing my arm. On the way past Sam, i mouthed the words 'aren't i lucky?' to her. And she screwed up her face.

"So, tell me a little bit about you." I began. She paused. "Well, you don't need to call me lexis. My full name is alexia may Santos, but you can call me Ali." I asked her why her name sounded so familiar to me. She paused, as if her own name brought back unpleasant memories to her. "i errm can't say." She said as she tried to change the subject.


End file.
